


The Druid Camp

by huniths-muse (sopaltenbass)



Series: Heirs of Albion [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Druids, Gen, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaltenbass/pseuds/huniths-muse
Summary: Benjy meets Aerek at the Druid camp.
Series: Heirs of Albion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838926
Kudos: 80





	The Druid Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in my Heirs of Albion universe.
> 
> The main stories are still being written, but necessary background for this oneshot:
> 
> Arthur and Merlin spent a semi-drunken night together (Arthur was drunk, Merlin was very much not) a few months after Gwen's death at Camlann, and Merlin gets pregnant because Dragonlord magic. Merlin keeps his pregnancy a secret from Arthur and goes back to Ealdor to give birth. Arthur finds him there afterwards and brings him and the baby (Benjy) back home to Camelot. Two years later, they get married.
> 
> Because Benjy was born out of wedlock, he can't be the heir to Camelot, but as Merlin's firstborn he'll inherit the Dragonlord magic anyway, and Merlin and Arthur think that's quite enough to be getting on with.
> 
> Merlin and Arthur have a second son, Alexander, when Benjy is five. Lex will be heir to the throne of Camelot.

When Aerek saw the knights of Camelot ride in one day, and a tall man in midnight blue robes dismount from among their ranks, he couldn't tear himself away. The man had disappeared into Iseldir's tent, leaving the knights milling about, slightly uncomfortably outside. Then Aerek had noticed the boy in their ranks. He seemed to be about Aerek's age. He looked this way and that, amazed by the camp.

Aerek edged forward, though he didn't say anything yet, just watching the other boy. A big knight with no sleeves on his chain mail approached the boy, and offered him a hand to dismount.

"Thanks, Percival." The big knight smiled at the boy and ruffled his blond hair. "Do you think I could go explore the camp a bit?"

"I don't suppose your papa would object," the knight told the boy. "Just don't wander off too far, Benjy."

"All right." And then the boy was approaching Aerek. He smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hello," Aerek said.

"You're a Druid?" Aerek nodded. "Wow. That's amazing. I've never seen Druids my age before. It's always Iseldir and the elders that come to visit Camelot to see my papa."

"The man in the dark robes?" Aerek asked. The other boy, Benjy, nodded. "Who is he?"

"My papa? He's Camelot's court sorcerer, Merlin Emrys."

Aerek's jaw dropped. "Your papa is Emrys?"

"Yes. I know he's supposed to be kind of a legend to your people. But I don't really understand why. He's just my papa. I guess it's kind of unusual that he's a Dragonlord and a sorcerer _and_ supposedly the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, but to me he's just Papa. I know he and Father had this great big destiny to unite the lands of Albion, and I can kind of understand it when I look at my father, but it's harder with Papa."

Aerek stared at Benjy, wide-eyed.

"I'm Ben, by the way, the blond boy said. "What's your name?"

"Erm, Aerek?" He didn't know why it came out as a question.

"Papa brought me along because he wanted me to see what it's like here. Do you want to show me around?" 

Aerek decided he quite liked this boy, even if he did talk an awful lot. He nodded.

Ben turned to the knights who were still close to the horses. "Uncle Gwaine?" A shorter knight who was talking with the big one looked over. "I'm going with Aerek. We won't go far. Promise."

"All right, Benjy. I'll call for you if you're not back by the time your Papa's finished. Stay close."

"All right." He followed Aerek a little further into the camp.

"Is that knight really your uncle?"

"Gwaine? No, not really, but he's been friends with my papa for years. He and Percival are the closest thing I've got to family besides Father, Papa, and my granny."

"Oh," was all Aerek said.

"Do you have a lot of family?" Aerek shook his head. "Strange. I always thought the Druids were like one big family."

"I was left here with them when I was a baby," Aerek said.

"Because you have magic?" Aerek looked at the forest floor and nodded. "But that's all right now, you know. My father lifted the magic ban for all the Five Kingdoms when I was born. How old are you?"

"Nine summers."

"I'm nine too! Didn't your parents know it was all right?"

"No."

"Oh," Ben said, looking away for a moment. He dragged his foot through the dirt two or three times, and then said, "Well, do you like living here?" Aerek nodded. They walked on, and reached a small tent.

"This is mine," Aerek said. "Do you want to see inside?"

"Yes, please."

Aerek pulled the flap back and walked into his tent. Ben followed him, and his mouth fell open. He stared around at the bundles of herbs hanging all around the tent, and glanced toward the corner where a small staff was propped against the tent wall.

"Is this all yours?" Aerek nodded. "It's wonderful! It's like my granny's rooms at Camelot, but cozier. I wish I could live here."

"What's it like living at Camelot?" Aerek plucked up the courage to ask.

"The castle is huge, and sometimes I feel like my chambers are way too big. I like to spend time down in the village with Uncle Gwaine and Uncle Percival when I can, but Father doesn't like me to be too far from the castle most of the time. I guess there was a prophecy about me, just like there was a prophecy about him and Papa, and he wants to keep me safe."

"Benjy!" came the big Knight's voice.

"Awww," Ben groaned. "I guess I have to go. Do you want to come meet my papa?"

Aerek felt himself go red in the face, but he nodded. The two boys hurried back through the camp.

Emrys was clasping arms with Iseldir. Then he saw Ben.

"Did you find something to occupy you while I was busy with Iseldir?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. Do you like it here?"

"It's wonderful!" Ben said. "I made a friend, too, Papa."

"Oh?" Emrys said, turning his gaze on Aerek.

"This is Aerek."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aerek."

"M-my Lord, Emrys," Aerek stammered.

"Call me Merlin, Aerek. Any friend of my son can call me by my given name, not my title."

"Yes, my Lord, I mean yes, sir, I mean…" he trailed off feeling his cheeks burning. Ben giggled, but Aerek found he didn't mind.

"Come along, Benjy. It's time we started for home," Emrys--no, Merlin said.

"Can we come back and visit soon, Papa?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact that's what Iseldir and I were discussing. You're going to be spending a few months here in the spring."

"Oh good!" Ben exclaimed. I guess I'll see you then, Aerek." 

The big knight, Percival, helped Ben onto his horse, and the group from Camelot rode away through the trees. Aerek stared after them. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw it was Iseldir.

"He'll be back, young one. I take it you got on quite well with the young Benjamin." Aerek nodded. "Good. He'll need a friend here. Now come along. Back to your studies."


End file.
